The present invention relates to endoscopes and relates, in particular, to endoscopes having a control handle unit and a separable, disposable, flexible shaft unit.
lt is usual and customary to include in the overall endoscope structure conduits or channels for air, vacuum, fiber optic image and light bundles including channels for mechanical instruments for obtaining biological samples.
In addition, it is desirable to provide means in the shaft operab1e via the controI handle unit to flex the shaft, in particular, the distal end of the shaft.
In the situation where the shaft is disposable, several problems are encountered.
First, it is difficult to devise an operable, inexpensive shaft unit flexure means where one can afford to dispose of the portion of the flexure means contained in the shaft.
Second, it is desirable to design the control handle unit in watertight fashion so that the unit can be immersed in cleansing fluid without contaminating the interior of the handle unit.